Pink Zirconia
"You're so cute when you're defying me." Pink Zirconia is a Gem currently residing in The Garden on Mars. She has seized control of the former base and is the leader of her own "court." Appearance Pink Zirconia is notably smaller than Cubic Zirconia, roughly the height of Garnet, with a build similar to her Diamond's. Her skin is light pink, with pinkish white, messy hair, and hot pink eyes with triangular pupils. She has full lips similar to Garnet's. Her gemstone, located on her navel, is very similar to Pink Diamond's, resembling the profile of a traditionally cut diamond, though the point is facing downwards (rather than upwards, like Pink Diamond's gemstone). Pink Zirconia wears a dress with a mauve bodice, a pink scalloped miniskirt, and a reddish-purple lower back. Her belly is exposed in a vaguely diamond-shaped opening, to expose her gem. She has pinkish white pantyhose with a large diamond-shaped cut on each knee, mauve slippers, and small, reddish-purple gloves. Personality Pink Zirconia is haughty and arrogant, though it is possible that this is just a facade. She believes that, as the closest Gem to a Diamond (barring Chameleon Diamond), she has the right to rule on Mars. History Pink Zirconia, like the other Greater Zirconias, was made to perform certain duties in Pink Diamond's name when her Diamond was unavailable for whatever reason. When the Rebellion happened, Pink Zirconia took matters into her own hands and used her shapeshifting to infiltrate the Crystal Gems, becoming the first Zirconia spy. She proudly claims that, while posing as a rebel, she personally shattered over twenty Crystal Gems. Some time after the "shattering" of Pink Diamond, she panicked and fled to Mars, a fact she has been trying to hide since. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Pink Zirconia has standard Gem abilities, such as shapeshifting, bubbling, and superhuman strength. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Shapeshifting: As a zirconia, Pink Zirconia's shapeshifting is more powerful than the average Gem's. She utilized this power during the Rebellion, taking the form of an Amethyst. Relationships Pink Diamond Pink Zirconia had served Pink Diamond as her representative for thousands of years. While the exact nature of their relation is unknown, Pink Zirconia refuses to talk about her Diamond at all, suggesting that she had fallen out of Pink Diamond's favor prior to her alleged shattering. Fireworks Obsidian Pink Zirconia is known to regularly gush about Fireworks Obsidian's loyalty, skill, and raw strength. Outside of this, it is clear that the two Gems have a mutual respect for one another. Pink Quartz Little is known about Pink Zirconia's relationship with Pink Quartz. However, they seem to mutually respect one another. Pezzottaite Pezzottaite was one of many Gems assigned to Pink Zirconia and later taken to Mars with her. The two got into many arguments after taking over The Garden, until Pezzottaite just left. It is clear Pink Zirconia doesn't see this as a loss, making no attempt to find her or bring her back. Trivia * As the first Zirconia to actively perform espionage, it can be inferred that the creation of Lesser Zirconias was inspired by her work. Gemology * Cubic zirconia (not to be confused with zircon) is a crystalline variant of zirconium dioxide (ZrO2). * Because the material rarely forms crystals naturally, almost if not all cubic zirconia samples are synthetic. * To get varying colors, different metals are added as coloring agents. Pink cubic zirconia in question gets its color from erbium, europium, holmium, or some combination of these elements. * Cubic zirconia are almost exclusively used as a diamond simulant, or an inexpensive alternative to actual diamond. * Despite being effectively synthetic, cubic zirconia, like many gemstones, is said to have metaphysical properties. * Cubic zirconia is associated with mental clarity, practicality, and enlightenment, and with the third eye and solar plexus chakras. * Much like with diamonds, different colors of cubic zirconia are reported to have varying metaphysical properties. Pink cubic zirconia, for example, supposedly has a much stronger latent power than the clear variant. Category:Characters Category:Zirconias Category:Homeworld-Made Gems Category:Pink Zirconia's Court